Ron Perlman
Ron Perlman (1950 - ) Deaths in Films * The Name of the Rose''' (Der Name der Rose) (1986) Salvatore'' Executed by being burned at the stake. * ''Sleepwalkers (1992) Soames'' Killed by Alice Krige when she throws him onto a spiked fence. * ''The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993) Finn'' Dies (off-screen) of unspecified causes; his body is shown afterwards when Courtney Vance discovers him. (Thanks to Matt) * Cronos (1993) 'De La Guardia ''Falls to his death (through a skylight onto a table) after being thrown off a roof sign with Federico Luppi (at the end of a struggle); his body is seen later on when Federico's granddaughter (Tamara Shanath) revives Federico. * ''The Protector (1998) [Dr. Ramsey Krago]: Killed by Matt McColm (presuamably with one of his own plagues). * Primal Force (1999) Brodie'' Fatally injured while fighting the genetically-mutated baboons on the island. (Thanks to Stephen) * ''Titan A.E. (2000; animated) Sam Tucker Killed (along with everybody else still on Earth) when the planet is destroyed. (''Thanks to Matt) * ''Enemy at the Gates (2001)' Koulikov ''Shot by Ed Harris as Ron tries to jump over a bombed-out segment of rubble. (''Thanks to Matt) * Blade II (2002) 'Reinhardt'' Sliced in half vertically with a sword by Wesley Snipes; his body turns to ash after his death. (Thanks to Liz, Evan and Matt) * ''Looney Tunes: Back In Action (2003) [''Acme VP, Never Learning]: Devoured (off-camera) by Taz the Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Brendan Fraiser) after he insults Taz. His skeleton is later seen talking to Steve Martin (played for comic effect) * ''Star Trek: Nemesis (2002)' Reman Viceroy Falls to his death at the end of a fight with Jonthan Frakes. (Thanks to Matt) * ''Desperation (2006) Entragian'' Dies after the spirit/entity abandons his body after possessing him. (Thanks to Shigley and Matt) * 5ive Girls (2006) 'Drake'' Stabbed in the chest by several crucifixes when the demon sends them flying at him. His body is shown again afterwards when Jennifer Miller discovers him. * ''In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale (2007)' Norick Stabbed in the stomach by a Krug; he dies shortly after killing the Krug in turn. * '''''Mutant Chronicles (2008) Samuel After being turned into a mutant he is impaled on a sword (in the stomach/chest) by Thomas Jane pinning him to a control console. He dies after the mutants' ship takes off into orbit * Outlander (2008) Gunnar'': Decapitated by the Moorwen when it whips its tail round striking his head during its escape * ''Season of the Witch (2011)' Felson ''Incinerated (after first being stabbed in the back) by The Demon after being set on fire while in a bearhug as Nicolas Cage watches in horror. * 'Conan the Barbarian (2011)' Corin'' Commits suicide by pouring molten iron on himself rather the let his son (Leo Howard) die after Stephen Lang and his cohorts slashes and stabs him * Drive (2011) 'Shannon ''Drowned in the ocean by Ryan Gosling (at the end of a chase), on top of being severally hurt in a car wreck when Gosling intentionally hits his car off the road. Deaths in TV Shows * ''Picture Windows: Lightning (1995) Plummer: Drowned in quicksand, while Kathleen Quinlan looks on, gleefully refusing to help him. * Duckman: They Craved Duckman's Brain!'' (1996) 'Thompson: Shrivels up from lung cancer after getting stuck inside a cigarette truck that catches on fire. * 'The Outer Limits: Black Box (1998)' Col. Brandon Grace'' Shot in the chest by soldiers; he is then connected to the mind-linking machine, and dies after using it to say goodbye to his daughter (Julie Patzwald). (Thanks to Stephen) * ''Supreme Sanction (1999) Director:'' Shot/Stabbed to death in a fight/shootout between Kirsty Swanson and Michael Madsen's cohorts. *''Charmed: Wrestling with Demons (2001) Kellman: Stabbed in the neck with his own blade covered ball when Marco Sanchez throws it back at him. He later appears as a lost soul and is later destroyed (along with several other lost souls) by the powers of Alyssa Milano, Holly Marie Combs and Shannen Doherty *'''Teen Titans: Aftershock - Part 2 (2004) [Slade]: Dissolved in lava after being knocked into a chasm by Ashley Johnson. He is later revealed to have been resurrected by Kevin Michael Richardson as an undead being in the episode Birthmark and becomes human again in the episode The End - Part 3. * Masters of Horror: Pro-Life (2006)' Burcell ''Killed (off-screen) by Derek Mears, after Ron realizes Derek (portraying a demon) had tricked him into believing he heard the voice of God. We only hear Ron's scream from another room. (''Thanks to Stephen) * ''Afro Samurai: Justice (2007; animated) [Justice]: Sliced into little pieces by Samuel L. Jackson after a sword duel.'' * '''''Kim Possible: Graduation II (2007; animated) Warhawk: Killed in an explosion along with Warmonga (voiced by Kristen Johnston) when Ron Stoppable (voiced by Will Friedle) uses his mythical martial arts to knock them both back into their spaceship. * Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Avatar Fire Lord (2008; animated) 'Lord Sozin'' Dies (off screen) decades before the episode begins; Perlman's character only appears in flashback scenes. * ''Sons of Anarchy: Aon Rud Persanta (2013) Morrow:'' Shot in the throat by Charlie Hunman as Katey Sagal watches on in shock, after that he shoots him multiple times in the chest. Video Game Deaths *Gun (2005) 'Hoodoo Brown''': Shot to death in a gunfight with Colton White (Thomas Jane). His body flies out the window and lands on the ground. His corpse can be seen again in a standing tombstone in-game, which the player can mutilate. Perlman, Ron Category:American actors and actresses Category:1950 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Jewish